Users interact with multiple computer-implemented services to produce a variety of digital content. For example, users can use a social networking service to post (share) digital content (e.g., text, video, images) with other users, can use a video-sharing service to post digital content, and/or can use an image-sharing service to post digital content. Further, users can use devices (e.g., smartphones, cameras) to capture digital content (e.g., videos, images). Consequently, the digital content generated by a user can be dispersed across multiple computer-implemented systems and/or devices.